The present subject matter relates to a driving force distribution apparatus. A driving force distribution apparatus may include a differential assembly and a clutch assembly to transmit drive force. The driving force distribution apparatus may further include a lubrication system. The lubrication system may provide lubrication and cooling of the clutch assembly. Conventional driving force distribution apparatus create concern for the effectiveness of the clutch assembly lubrication and the system drag torque.
In view of the above, there remains a need for a driving force distribution apparatus having increased system efficiency.